Only Time Will Tell
by Tear Droplet
Summary: Alternative Title:The ticking of a love watch; Full summary inside but here's what can fit:Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka have been childhood friends and are currently working as Japan’s top idols. Mikan has been enjoying her time working as one and often hangs
1. The watch begins to tick

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everyone once more! I thought of this idea when I was trying to sleep one night and with no avail couldn't so now, let's not put that time to waste so I'll jot it down on paper err umm I mean wrote it on no typed it up; yeah that sounds better.

**Ruka:** Tear Droplet, you have to finish your other stories too you know. You haven't even finished with one yet.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know but I just have so many ideas.

**Ruka:** Just don't overload yourself with work.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks for your concern Ruka. Here's the summary to the story. For those who read my other stories, you should know how I kind of suck at summaries so here's the best way I can write it.

Summary: Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka have been childhood friends and are currently working as Japan's top idols. Mikan has been enjoying her time working as one and often hangs out with other popular idols or admirers but little does she know that her two childhood friends are admirers of their own. Will these two find their courage to confess their feelings or will they just let time flow like it has always and leave things as it is? Who knows, only time will tell. With the help of a little love watch, this love story will start ticking now.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I know this was the worst out of all of them and I apologize for it.

**Natsume:** Why am I always the one who has to fall for the baka?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ohh you don't want to? Okay I'll just erase you out of the picture and Ruka here and make it a Mikan x Ruka story. (Prepares to hit backspace)

**Natsume:** I didn't say I was bothered by it. (Turns away) I was just asking a question.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey Natsume are you blushing or are you just grow jealous that I might make this a Ruka and Mikan fanfic?

**Natsume:** None you business you stupid author.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay fine then. I'll just put it as a Ruka and Mikan fanfic. After all, my other fanfics are all Natsume and Mikan so we need a new change. (Prepares to change summary)

**Natsume:** Quit keeping the readers ready.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Haha I wish I could continue this a bit longer but he's right. I guess my fun will have to wait. Ruka, I'll need you to do the disclaimer!

**Ruka:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

**Natsume:** Thank god for that.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ (veins pop out) that does it! I am only going to put this as a Ruka and Mikan fanfic now (prepares to hit backspace only more)

**Natsume:** (Clicks update chapter and shuts down computer) There now you can't because people will read it and will get confuse if you just change it all of a sudden.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

----------------This part has been cut off due to some violence. Please take your mind off of that and enjoy this new story-----------------

* * *

**Only time will tell**

_Alternative Title: The ticking of a love watch_

* * *

_There comes a time in every life we find the heart we're looking for_

_-LeAnn Rimes_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The watch begins to tick**

"Ok that's enough you three!" a voice called out from girl with raven hair.

"Okay!" a lively voice called out from a girl with long brunette hair and sparkling hazel eyes as she stepped out of the set.

**Mikan Sakura**

Age: 16

Birthday: January 1

Occupation: A teen idol; student-also goes to school but rarely

School: Alice Academy

Manager: Hotaru Imai

Known as Japan's sweetest and cutest idol, The Sweet Angel

"Tch, it's about time" a boy with raven hair said as he also stepped off from the set.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Age: 17

Birthday: November 27

Occupation: A teen idol; Student- also goes to school but rarely

School: Alice Academy

Manager: Hotaru Imai

Known as Japan's number one hottest teen, The Black Cat (X_X didn't know what to put here)

"Now Natsume, it was just a photo shoot. It wasn't that bad" another boy with blonde hair said as he too stepped off from the set.

**Ruka Nogi**

Age: 16

Birthday: March 16

Occupation: A teen idol; Student-also goes to school but rarely

Manager: Hotaru Imai (sadly)

Known as Japan's heart throbbing prince; The Dazzling Prince (same here, I didn't know what to put)

Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi are Japan's top idols. They have been friends ever since they were little along with a girl named Hotaru Imai who was currently their manager. The four of them were now working in a photo studio at Dreams Corporations, taking pictures for the magazine Love Pop.

"Hey Hotaru" Mikan shouted as she ran towards her manager who was also her best friend who was currently in the back of the studio drinking some tea. She turned 45 degrees to face her friend and said "What is it baka?"

**Hotaru Imai**

Age: 16 (I know a bit young to be a manager but hey, she's smart)

Birthday: October 25

Occupation: Manager; Students-rarely goes to school

In charge of: Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi

Used to be an idol herself but quit after a month because it was too much work. Back then she was known as the Ice Queen.

"I was just wondering what we were going to do now since we just finished the photo shoot" Mikan replied as she gave Hotaru a hug.

"You don't have anything scheduled for another hour so why don't you visit the other idols since they should also be taking a break now" Hotaru replied as she took another sip and took out her lunch to eat "I'll give you half an hour to do so)

"Okay see you guys later" Mikan said as she ran off to another shooting spot to find her other idol friends.

"You two should also visit the other idols too since you don't have anything else better to do" Hotaru said coldly to Natsume and Ruka when Mikan left.

"Tch, don't tell us what to do" Natsume said coldly as he walked towards the opposite direction of where Mikan ran off too.

"We'll should be back before the next thing scheduled, but if not we'll give you a call" Ruka said as he too walked the same direction as where Natsume walked.

With Mikan

Mikan wandered around inside the building until she eventually found her friends hanging out in a lobby.

"Hey everyone! How is everything so far?" Mikan exclaimed as she ran towards them.

"Oh hi Mikan-chan. Finished with your photo shoot?" a girl with blue wavy hair answered as she walked towards her.

"Yeah Nobora-chan, how was it with yours?" Mikan replied as she stopped to take a breath.

"Ohh the usual" Nobora replied.

**Nobora Ibaragi**

Age: 18

Birthday: October 3 (I just made it up since I don't know her real one. I used my bbf's b-day for this)

Occupation: A model; Student-rarely goes

Manager: Shuichi Sakurano

Known as Japan's number 2 model; The Ice Princess

"Must be hard on you chibi" a girl with pink hair said as she walked over to Mikan and gave her a pat on the head.

"You're lucky Misaki, you already graduated last year" Mikan said as she fixed her hair.

**Misaki Harada**

Age: 19

Birthday: June 14

Manager: Kaname Sono

Occupation: Model

Known as the Japan's number one model; The Beauty Queen

"Hey Mikan, we're here too" two voices called out from a bench. There sat a girl with long pink curly hair and right next to her sat a girl with long blue hair who can easily be mistaken for the other girl's twin.

"Hey Anna! Hey Nonoko how's it been?" Mikan asked peering over Misaki's shoulder to see them.

**Anna Umenomiya**

Age: 16

Birthday: March 3

Manager: Yuri Miyazono

Occupation: Actress; student-goes to school quite often

Known as one of Japan's greatest actress; Strawberry Flavor

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

Age: 16

Birthday: September 26

Manager: Yuri Miyazono

Occupation: Actress

Also known as one of Japan's greatest actresses who often works together with Anna; Mint Flavor

"It's been quite well" they replied together "It seems like a coincidence that we would be all able to see each other today"

"Ahem" a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a girl with green curly hair leaning against the wall holding a cup of coffee.

"I see I forgotten you Permy, gomen (sorry)" Mikan said.

"As expected of you Sakura-san AND DON'T CALL ME PERMY!" she exclaimed.

"But how come I can't call you that? It's your nickname after all" Mikan innocently stated.

"Yeah Sumire-san, you should give her a break" a voice called out from behind Sumire. Everyone turned to see a girl with long blond hair standing there with a smile.

"Hi Hitomi, how was your voice lessons?" Anna asked.

"Same as usual" Hitomi replied.

**Sumire Shouda**

Age: 16

Birthday: May 31

Manager: Yuri Miyazono

Occupation: Actress; Student- attends school the most

Not a really famous actress; Curly Permy

**Hitomi Hoshina**

Age: 17

Birthday: May 15 (hehe I used my own birthday for this ^^)

Manager: Shizune Yamanouchi

Occupation: Singer; Student-attends school but not that much

Second after Mikan; Blue Moon

Suddenly a girl with black hair and glasses appeared behind Hitomi.

"Hoshina-san, have you've seen your partner anywhere? He skipped 10 minutes of the voice photo shoot" the girl said.

"Ahh no Yamanouchi-san" she replied back.

**Shizune Yamanouchi**

Age: 22

Birthday: September 4 (once more I made it up. I used another one of my friends)

Occupation: Manager

In charge of: Hitomi Hoshina, Hikaru Li

"Hey why don't go visit the boys then?" Nonoko stated.

"Yeah sure" Sumire replied as she started walk to the trash can to through away her cup, but accidently tripped and pushed Mikan on the floor. Mikan, who wasn't aware, fell flat down on her but.

"Itai!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor.

"Ah gomen Sakura-san, I didn't mean it" Sumire said in an apology tone as she helped her up.

"No it's ok Permy" Mikan said as she got up. Suddenly something from her wrist fell onto the floor.

"Ahh Mikan-chan, you dropped your watch" Anna said as Mikan turned to see it on the floor. She bent down to pick it up but was surprised to see that it stopped ticking.

"Ara, it's not working anymore" Mikan said as she gave the watch a couple of hits.

"It has a crack in it" Nonoko stated as she pointed to the crack in the screen of the watch.

"Ahh your right" Mikan added.

"I'm really sorry Sakura" Sumire said.

Mikan got up and beamed a smile. "It's okay Permy; it was an accident after all. I know it wasn't on purpose. Now let's go visit the boys"

"Hai" everyone chorused (except for Shizune) and proceed to walk the direction Mikan came from.

With Natsume and Ruka

"Hey Natsume, Ruka how was your photo shoot?" a voice called out from a group of boys.

"Hn, terrible" Natsume replied

"Natsume it wasn't that bad. Why do you always make everything sound as it's very bad?" Ruka asked.

"Because it is" Natsume replied.

"Both of you stop fighting" a boy with blonde hair and glasses said nervously.

**Yuu Tobita**

Age: 17

Birthday: June 14

Occupation: Actor, student-goes to school often

Manager: Subaru Imai

Doesn't really do much, more into school work then actually working though he is quite popular in being in drama's that contain a glasses character; Iinchou (Class Representative)

"Haha, Iichou ganbare (hang in there class rep)" the boy who spoke first said.

**Kokoro Yome**

Age: 15

Birthday: March 18

Occupation: Actor (more like comedian), student- goes pretty often

Manager: Shuichi Sakurano

Really funny at times, Orange Blaze (Don't know)

"Koko, whatcha doing?" a boy who looked almost identical to him asked.

**Kitsuneme**

Age: 16

Birthday: February 8 (again made up. This time I used my brother's)

Occupation: Actor (same as Koko), student-goes pretty often

Manager: Shuichi Sakurano

Basically same as Koko, also seen many times with him; Red Blaze (Don't know again)

"You people really have nothing better to do" a boy with raven hair and a star near his left eye said. Following him was a boy with oranges hair (I don't really know his real hair color)

**Tsubasa Andou**

Age: 19

Birthday: July 15

Occupation: A model

Manager: Kaname Sono

Second hottest teen (second to Natsume), Black Star (please just don't ask)

**Hayate Matsudaichi**

Age: 19

Birthday: May 1 (I don't know what to put)

Occupation: An actor

Manager: Shuichi Sakurano

Not a popular idol, Wind Sickle

"Hey how long are you going to hide behind me!?" Tsubasa said as he turned to someone behind him with dirty blonde hair.

"Hey it's not my fault, I'm going to get scold from Yamanouchi again" the boy replied.

**Hikaru Li**

Age: 17

Birthday: August 2 (I used another one of my friends)

Occupation: A model for sports magazines, student

Manager: Shizune Yamanouchi

Though he only does for sports stuff he also plays sports making him known as; The Golden Sun

"Then you shouldn't have skipped your shoot" a voice called out.

The boys all turned around and saw the girls.

"Hitomi! What are you doing here!?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yamanouchi-san sent me to get you. You skipped 10 minutes of your photo shoot. Now get back there and finish your shoot" Hitomi demanded in a demanding tone.

"Okay, okay" Hikaru replied as he slowly walked to the direction the girls had came from with Hitomi following him to make sure that he obeys.

"So what are you people all doing here gathered up?" Hotaru asked as she popped out of nowhere.

"Hotaru! What are you doing here!?" Mikan asked in a surprised tone.

"I came here to fetch you people. I said half an hour and I've already waited for 45 minutes" Hotaru said coldly.

"Ehh that much time already passed!?" Mikan exclaimed as she turned to her wrist but just remembered that her watch broke.

"Mikan what happened to your watch?" Hotaru asked which caught Natsume and Ruka's attention.

"Ohh I fell and broke it" Mikan said sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry Sakura" Sumire said.

"Its okay I said. I hate seeing Permy so apologetic" Mikan replied.

"Hmm then I'll excuse you this time since you didn't have a watch" Hotaru added.

"Really! Arigato!" Mikan said as she gave her a hug

"But, you have to work overtime today" Hotaru continued.

"Mou Hotaru" Mikan wailed.

* * *

"Man that Hotaru" Mikan said angrily as she walked to her dorm room. Mikan has no parents so she lives in the school dorms as well as Natsume. Ruka and Hotaru sometimes lived in the dorms but rarely since they had families. Today was one of the days that Ruka and Hotaru were staying so Mikan was also kind of happy. Some of her celebrity also lived in the school dorms such as Anna, Nonoko, Hitomi, Hikaru, Nobora, Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu though they don't really stay that often.

The girls were rooms were as of Sumire's room on the farthest left of hers followed by Nobora and Hitomi sharing a room, and Hotaru's on her right and further down was Anna's room and then Nonoko's room. Direct on the other side were Natsume's room directly in front of Mikan's with Ruka's on his left and Hikaru's on his right. Past Ruka's room was Kitsuneme's room then Yuu's. On farther down on Hikaru's side was Koko's.

Basically it looked something like this:

Sumire l Nobora & Hitomi l Mikan l Hotaru l Anna l Nonoko

HALLWAY

Koko l Hikaru l Natsume l Ruka l Kitsuneme l Yuu

They were all special stars even though most of them never attended school.

Mikan walked in front of her door and surprisingly there was a bag on the handle of the doorknob. Mikan wondered who could have left it here so she took it inside her room hopefully possibly finding a note.

Mikan turned on the lights and gently placed the package on her bed. She took off her handbag on a hanging and went towards the bed.

"_I wonder what this could be._" Mikan thought as she gave it a little shook and a note fell out.

Mikan picked up the note and unfolded it. It read:

_Mikan, since your watch broke here's a new one since I knew you couldn't get a new one in time for tomorrow because of your best friend._

_-Your childhood friend_

"_Childhood friend?"_ Mikan thought. She already knew it wasn't Hotaru since it said her best friend on the letter so it must have been either Ruka or Natsume but Natsume didn't seem to like doing stuff like this and Ruka was too shy. Whoever it was, Mikan was very thankful.

She took the box out from the bag and opened it. Inside was a pink heart shaped watch with a chain as a strap.

"Wow!" Mikan silently thought to herself as she set its time and it started to tick.

TICK…TICK…TICK….

* * *

**_Tear Droplet:_** Okay I think I'm just going to end it like that. So, what did you guys think of it? Was it Ruka or Natsume?

**Natsume:** It better not be me.

**_Tear Droplet:_** Huh? Okay, I'll just put it as a Ruka and Mikan fanfic like I said as earlier so I guess I'll make the watch given from Ruka.

**Natsume:** (Twitches eyebrow and clenches fist)

**_Tear Droplet:_** Ahh I saw that! So you are jealous aren't you? You really want me to make it a Natsume and Mikan fanfic don't you?

**Natsume:** No I don't.

**_Tear Droplet:_** Aww you're in denial. Don't worry; to be honest, I don't really know whether to make it a Natsume and Mikan fanfic or a Ruka and Mikan. What do you guys want? I mean I like the Natsume and Mikan pairing but I want to give Ruka a shot at it. So what do you guys want? (Drags Natsume and Ruka over)

Natsume? Or Ruka?

I have an idea on how I'm going to continue but I just want to see which ones you would prefer since there are already lots of NxM fanfic. So, tell me what you guys thought of it and review ^^.

**Extra:** From now on if you would like to know like when I'm going to update my stories, please visit my profile. It will tell you when the latest I should update again is. You may also go there to see other info such as character info on my own characters.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear fellow readers,

Yes, I know I was supposed to update on my stories recently but there's a slight problem now. Well to make a long story short, when I was about to update all my stories that I had worked hard in typing all week (and I mean all) , my computer crashed and wasn't able to open. So, I wasn't able to go to the computer until today as you can see. Well, I had my sister fix it and it turned out that there was a virus (haha silly me for being so careless) and we had to reboot it which deleted all my files. I also wasn't able to save my completed stories sadly so they were all lost. (crys) Well this is just a little notice saying that I won't be updating for a VERY VERY VERY long time now because all those stories were like 12 pages long on microsoft word. X_X

So currently, I'm trying my very best to remember exactly what I wrote so I can post it up again. It is very hard though. XD (obviously) So, umm this little note like I said before that I am notifying you that I won't update for a while because of tests, homework, projects, etc. despite the freaking vacation coming up about next week. Please forgive me. I would update asap. Thank you for your time

**-Tear Droplet**


	3. Discontinuation

* * *

Dear fellow readers of this story,

I would like to tell you that sadly I won't be continuing this story anymore. Sorry for those who kind of looked forward to it (which wasn't much so it's okay) but I just can't put my ideas into words and then sequence it. For those wondering for my other stories, I have recently been a bit dead. Ever since my computer crashed and I lost all my files, I kind of had the nick of never to continue fanfiction but a very small flame kept me from doing so. Also, lately I've been typing slow because my ideas are fading away (I should really start writing them down) and also because I recently got hit with a volleyball multiple of times which caused a bit of amnesia for me (don't worry it's not such a big thing) and no matter how hard I try, I wasn't able to remember any of the ideas that I wanted to input in my story. I also have a project that is due next month and I have state tests this week so it would start slowing down.

Getting back to this story, yes I plan to discontinue it. I might one day repost it again so keep me on authors alert in case that day ever comes. In the meanwhile, this is just a notice informing you that this whole story will be deleted within a period of 3 days. Sorry for the inconvenience,

Sincerely yours truly,

_**Tear Droplet**_

P.S. Don't worry; I do not plan in discontinuing my other stories for those who are.

* * *

Before this whole story is completely erased, I would just like the following people who encouraged me to continue which I gave up on them:

Reviewers

FallenAngel-Vein (Anonymous)

kikyorules10

domino90

DemonAngelGirl

Favorite Story

sootyxsnowpetal

Th3-L0sT-F0x-SpiRit

Story Alerts

domino90

Idylavender

Chocolatexpudding

* * *

Thanks so much you guys and I'm terribly sorry


End file.
